Hiding Away
by Fear Takeru
Summary: *C.2 Added!* Harry tells Draco to hide whilst Ron and Hermione visit, as neither of them know they're together, and Harry's scared he'll loose his friends. What he doesn't know is that Ron has a secret of his own, and it's Draco's job to find out...
1. Default Chapter

Hiding Away  
  
"Why do I have to hide? You're going to have to tell them sometime or another." Draco demanded, sitting cross-legged on the double bed. "I know... But I don't think it's the right time yet." Harry gave a slight smile. Ron and Hermione were coming over, and still Harry hadn't told them about his and Draco's relationship, fearing he would loose his friends. "It hasn't been the 'right time' in two years, now." Draco folded his arms. "Just... Please." Harry begged.  
  
"Fine." And with that, Draco stood up, and hid in a large cupboard, where clothes lay. Obviously uncomfortable, Draco shut the cupboard door. "Thanks," Harry whispered, and rushed to the door, and waited 10 minutes for his friends to arrive. As it was their first visit to his house/mansion he took them all around the rooms. When the reached upstairs, Hermione froze, turning back, suspiciously. "Wh...What's the matter?" Asked Harry, with a tint of nerve in his voice. "I saw someone, run into another room. I couldn't see their face, but they were tall and thin..." Hermione gave a shrug, and the three continued with the tour. When they reached one fo the guest bedroom, which was across from Harry's room, Ron turned to Harry, and asked: "So, Harry, got a girlfriend yet?" "Urm... N... No." Harry shuffled his feet. Quiet sniggers were heard ; Draco was in this room. "What was that?" Hermione looked around "Is there something you haven't been telling us, Harry?" "No, no, not at all." Harry shook his head. "Now for my bedroom." So, they entered Harry's bedroom. Harry sat on the bed, letting them look around, until something caught his eye. A handcuff. One of Draco's little 'toys'. Harry leapt for it, and quickly shoved it in the nearest drawer. It wasn't there before, so Draco must of put it there when Harry left, for a laugh. Hermione eyed him, suspiciously. "Are you sure your not hiding, Harry?" Hermione demanded. Harry stayed silent. Ron walked up to Hermione, and stood still. Both were obviously waiting for 'whatever he was hiding'. Harry let out a sigh. "I'll tell you after I show you the rest of the house."  
  
Showing them the rest of the house seemed too quick. The two now just wanted to have (at most) 5 minutes in that room. When finished, Harry felt his stomach turn to lead. What would they say? Would he loose his two best friends? They all sat down. "Well..." Harry began, but before he could explain, Draco stepped into the room. "I'm the secret." Draco said. Harry looked down at his feet. "You... You live with Malfoy?!" Snapped Ron. Harry gave a slight nod. "But, that isn't it." Draco gave a slight grin. "There's an extra bonus." Hermione listened silently, she didn't seem that all surprised, or angry, that Draco was living with Harry. Draco stepped towards Harry, and Harry stood up, knowing what Draco was about to do, but he knew that this would most probably end their friendship. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him closer. Harry heard a slight 'squeak', which was most probably Ron. The couple locked onto eachothers lips. "Ron, calm down." Hissed Hermione. Harry was surprised she was being so calm about this, though very thankful.  
  
"But why?" Ron snapped every now and again. Ron was still friends with Harry, yes, but not in the best moods towards him. "Harry, it's Malfoy. How could you like him?" Ron questioned. Draco stood up, quick as a bullet. "Ron, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you," Draco spoke in a harsh voice. "But everyone needs to make there own choices in life, and Harry's made one that I'm over the moon with. You want to know why he never told you about us being together? Because he didn't want this to happen. I knew you wouldn't be happy about it, but I never knew you'd be so immature. Harry loves me, I love him. Get used to it." And with that, Draco left the room. Ron looked down at his feet, guilt biting at him.  
  
An hour later, Hermione and Ron left, Hermione repeatedly apologizing about Ron. Draco walked into the room. "What did he say?" Draco asked, curiously. "He didn't say anything, but I know he's sorry." Harry paused a moment. "Thanks, Draco. If you hadn't said all that, I would've probably lost Ron as a friend." 


	2. Kinky

Hiding Away Chapter Two - Kinky.  
  
Now that two weeks had passed since Harry's friends had found out the truth, Ron was finally starting to get used to it. When Hermione and Ron came for a visit (twice a week) Draco used to leap on Harry, or something like that. Hermione laughed at this, but Ron always just gave a weak smile, obviously not fully used to it. But one day, Draco had a little 'joke' up his sleeve...  
  
The next day, Ron and Hermione were going to visit. Without telling Harry, Draco sent them an owl, asking them to come at 7.30 am. They both replied, saying yes. That night Draco refused to go to bed, and kept Harry from going to bed too. Butterbeer, snogging, perfect night-in. And to end this night, they, well... You know. Draco managed to get up extra early, that morning, although he was extremely tired.  
  
One hour later, the two arrived, though Harry still lay asleep. "So..." Started Hermione. "Where's Harry?" "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'll just take you to him" And with that, Draco turned on his heel and strode off, trusting Hermione and Ron to follow. Which they did. They entered the bedroom, which was quite dark, though they could clearly see Harry. Both Hermione and Ron's eyes opened wide, now looking like they had two saucers each, instead of eyes. Harry lay there, peacefully asleep. That wasn't all. On his head rested black 'bunny' ears, around his neck was tied a dark bow-tie, and of course Draco's handcuffs were gripping his wrist, and the other side was holding onto the bed. Draco burst into laughter. Draco strode up to Harry, and slapped his arse, playfully. "Ohhh Harry," Grinned Draco, "Look who's here to see you..." Harry's eyes slowly opened, he opened his mouth, letting out a yawn. He sat up, but was quickly pulled back by the handcuffs. "What the?..." Harry soon found out what he was wearing, and that Hermione and Ron were in the same room. "Harry, ya kinky boy." Draco flashed Harry a small, amused wink, and left the room laughing.  
  
"I knew he hadn't changed." Hissed Ron, half an hour later. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, he's changed alot, but not completely, anyway, he only ment it as a joke, not to spite Harry." Snapped Hermione. Ron left the room, and found Draco sitting on a chair, back turned to him. Ron grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him round. "What did you do that for?" Barked Ron. "Was it to spite Harry? Or have you found out my secret, and it was to spite me?" Draco raised an eyebrow. He was curious, but his expression lay motionless. "I know plently of your secrets," He lied. Draco watched Ron's 'how' expression for two seconds. " I have my ways. So, which one?" Ron sighed, turned away, and began to walk. Draco grinned to his self. "I'll find out Ron... Oh I'll find out, for sure." 


End file.
